


Spectacular (Spider-Mark)

by solarstar_moonlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (the guy in the chair), Also a super smart scientist, Alternate Universe, Eventual spidey smut, M/M, Spider-Mark, Undenianly thirsty for Mark in a spider suit, don't ask what that means, haechan is a little shit, how could I not?, you probably don't wanna know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar_moonlight/pseuds/solarstar_moonlight
Summary: When an upstart underground rapper named Mark gets bitten by a radioactive spider, his entire life changes as he's thrown in the middle of a conflict between a ruthless street gang and an impossibly cute tsundere scientist
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Referenced Mark Lee/Liu Yangyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so I've wanted to write a Spider-Man fic forever since he's my second favorite superhero of all time (Batman is forever #1) and with the idea of Spider-Mark permeating the fandom, I got this irresistible idea. So I hope everyone will like what I've done here! Please leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated <3

Mark was late.

That wasn’t exactly an uncommon occurrence, in fact, it was to be expected. His best friends always joked that he’d be late for his own funeral if that were possible. Despite the fact that this was not at all new to him, was still cursing under his breath as he jogged down the street, trying desperately to make it to the Neo Sound Records building in time for his meeting. He’d planned everything out; he’d have to make it all the way from Koreatown to Queens and still have enough time to walk from the subway station to the building, so leaving an hour and a half early should’ve been plenty of time. Of course, he didn’t account for construction holding up the subway; that stupid new Alchemax Industries building that was being built in K-Town was seriously ruining his life. As if it weren’t bad enough that a bunch of small businesses were pushed out of the neighborhood to make room for the place, including his parents’ restaurant that they had to relocate to the Upper East Side.

“Fuck. Only got three minutes,” Mark quickly checked his smartwatch as he kept jogging, “gotta make it,”

He was nearly there, right across the street in fact; the flashing neon sign atop the old brick building putting his beating heart at ease. But of course, he wouldn’t be Mark Lee without distracting him.

“Harold be careful!” an elderly woman’s scream stopped him in his tracks, “you’re gonna throw out your back again!”

He turned his head to see an old man struggling to lift a ratty old couch into a moving truck. It was baby puke green and covered with stains and what appeared to be cat scratches; he would’ve honestly just advised them to get a new one, but he knew firsthand how important comfort objects could be. Hell, that was why he still wore his big brother’s necklace even though it had been so long since he…

“HAROLD!”

“Damn it Margorie, I can handle it!”

Sparing one last glance at the building across the street, Mark sighed and briskly waled over to the man.

“Harold is it?” he spoke up, getting the gentleman’s attention.

“Yeah, what of it?”

“Looks like you could use a hand,” Mark smiled softly and gripped the underside of the olive colored monstrosity, “on three?”

The man glared at him for a long moment, but eventually conceded with a nod.

“One, two, and… three,”

With a mighty heave, the two of them successfully lifted the couch onto the truck.

“Thanks kid,” the old man said, a hint of kindness in his voice despite his rough nature.

“No problem, just a one man friendly neighborhood moving crew,” Mark replied with a chuckle, exaggeratedly kissing his non-existing arm muscles The old man simply rolled his eyes as Mark offered him a mock salute before finally heading across the street.

Mark walked through the door of Neo Sound Records, squinting at the blinking florescent light overhead. The entire building consisted of one room, packed haphazardly with recording equipment, and not even a proper booth. Despite its lackluster appearance, Neo Sound Records was known by many to be the next big thing on the underground hip hop scene. Mark was grinning ear to ear, happy that he was able to make it somewhere on time for once. Unfortunately, the tall, muscular man glaring at him from the other side of the room didn’t look nearly as pleased. Mark glanced down at his watch again…

4:35

Mark was late.

“Fuck me. Listen, Johnny I’m so sorry man, I was almost here and then…”

“No more excuses Mark,” the tall man, Johnny, barked, “this is the second time you’ve pulled this shit. Yangyang keeps hyping up you and your skills but you gotta prove you take this seriously,”

“I do, I swear!”

“Doesn’t seem like it,”

“It’s only five minutes, I swear I was right across the street!”

“It doesn’t matter if its five minutes or five hours Mark. You being late proves to me that you don’t respect me or my time. Me and the guys didn’t start this label to put up with bullshit from kids who think they’re gonna be the next Tupac,” Johnny shook his head, as though he was physically trying to shake off his anger, “listen, I’m giving you one more shot. Next Friday I’ve got some free time at 6pm. Be here and be ready to freestyle, got it?”

Mark sighed in relief.

“I got it man I swear, I’ll be here,”

“Good. Now go home before I hit you,”

Mark nodded and sulked out the door. All he could think about on the subway ride home was how much this opportunity meant to him. Ever since he was just a kid, Mark wanted to be a rapper. Some people suggested that he move to Korea and try his hand at becoming an idol, but that wasn’t what he wanted; he wanted to write his own lyrics, choose his own style. K-pop would always have a special place in his heart as a point of pride for his culture (and a source of representation in a world that offered so little) but that wasn’t the path he wanted to go down. When he was a kid, him and his brother Jake used to freestyle over instrumentals of their favorite songs. Jake would be so happy to know about Neo Sound and the chance that Mark had; he knew he couldn’t fuck it up.

The train finally came to a stop near K-Town and soon enough Mark was walking through the streets, groaning at the fact that it was already getting dark out. Winter really sucked; cold weather, annoying snow and darkness before 6pm… what were the pros to this season? As agitated as he was about the day he was having, he couldn’t help but smile widely at the smell coming from a street vendor right across from his apartment building.

“Mrs. Jung, is that tteokbokki I smell?” He practically sang as he walked up to the food truck. The old lady smiled at him.

“You bet your chubby cheeks it is. I’ll give you a special deal since you’re so adorable; two for five bucks,”

“You got it,” Mark fished around in his pocket and found a five-dollar bill. Moments later he was munching on a spicy rice cake on a stick; maybe things weren’t so bad. He was just about to head across the street into his building when he collided with someone he hadn’t seen a moment ago, “shit, my bad,”

“That’s okay,” the unexpectedly high-pitched voice responded. Mark finally made eye contact and his breath hitched in his throat. It was a young man, a hair shorter than him, with gorgeously tanned skin and perfectly styled brown hair. His face was youthful, but with a hint of maturity that suggested he was close to Mark’s age. He was wearing what appeared to be a long white lab coat, with the same logo as the Alchemax Industries building on the lapel, along with a nametag that read ‘Haechan’.

“So, Haechan… you look a bit young to work for Alchemax,”

Haechan scoffed.

“I’m an intern. I’m a sophomore at NYU,”

“That explains it. Well, if you’re gonna be in K-Town often, maybe we should get to know each other a bit better? I’m something of a, friendly neighborhood heartthrob,” Mark wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No thanks,” Haechan bluntly replied, pushing past Mark and walking off down the street. Mark rolled his eyes, but then he noticed broken glass on the ground where Haechan had been standing. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a broken vial or test tube or something. Mark picked up a shard of the glass and saw the Alchemax logo on it; it must’ve fallen out of Haechan’s pocket or something.

He turned around to call after Haechan, but he was already out of sight… and then he nearly screamed like he was in a horror movie. The glass shard he was holding was also apparently the home to a white spider with black and red markings on it. It wasn’t like any species he’d ever seen before, but he wasn’t trying to get a closer look at it. He instantly dropped the glass, but the spider had already crawled onto his hand. It must’ve been a particularly aggressive breed because without warning or provocation, it sank its fangs into his skin, causing a piercing pain and a burning sensation.

“Shit!” Mark slapped the back of his hand, killing the spider and causing its lifeless body to fall to the ground, “great. Of course I’d get bitten by a fucking spider. This day just keeps getting better,”

With that, Mark finally made his way into his apartment. His parents must’ve still been at the restaurant because the place was totally empty. After a quick shower, he plopped down on his bed to just vibe to some music or something. He checked his phone and saw a text from his best friend.

_Yangx2: Johnny told me you were late again. Wtf man_

Mark sighed.

_Markthemisfit: Would you believe me if I told you I was helping an old couple?_

_Yangx2: Ya know, I actually would believe you. Fucking boy scout_

_Markthemisfit: He gave me another shot. Next week. Not gonna blow it this time_

_Yangx2: You better fucking not or I’m kicking your ass_

Mark rolled onto his back, squinting at the bright light of the phone. For some reason it was make his head hurt pretty bad. In fact, his entire body felt achy like he was coming down with the flu or something. He figured that it was probably just the stress of the day and decided to call it an early night.

If only he knew what awaited him in the morning…


	2. The Change

Mark felt like absolute shit.

He had no idea what time it was, or even what day of the week it was for that matter. All he knew was that he was running a ridiculously high fever and that someone was furiously banging on his front door. He shuffled through the empty living room, briefly noticing that the sun was down (had he really slept for an entire 24 hours?) before flinging the door open with an annoyed expression on his face.

He’d never expected to see Haechan standing there, looking exasperated.

“H-Haechan? What are you…”

“The lady in the food truck told me where to find you,” Haechan quickly cut him off, “yesterday when you bumped into me I dropped something extremely important,”

“Yeah,” Mark shivered, “a little test tube thingy,”

“You found it?!”

“It was broken,”

“Damn it!” Haechan practically growled. His gaze slowly shifted to Mark, taking in his sickly, disheveled appearance. And then it shifted from his face, down to the back of his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the swollen spider bite, “no. No, no, no,”

“What’s wrong?”

“It bit you didn’t it? The spider?”

“Wait, you know about the spider? The freaky looking white one?”

Haechan sighed.

“That wasn’t an ordinary spider. Can I come in? Too many people can hear me out here,”

Mark nodded, stepping aside so Haechan could come in. Soon they were sitting on the couch, with Mark shivering beneath a blanket while Haechan explained.

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you all this, but that spider bite is probably gonna kill you anyway,”

“WHAT?!”

“Shut up and listen, I don’t like repeating myself. Alchemax Industries is just one of about fifteen different organizations owned by The Kkangpae,”

“Wait, you mean the gang that rules K-Town?”

“No I mean the child friendly animated series, of course I mean the gang! Now just be quiet and let me finish,” Haechan slapped Mark’s thigh, “they’ve been doing research about how radiation can mutate living organisms, don’t ask why because I don’t get to know, but spiders are the most recent test subjects,”

“So you’re telling me that spider was radioactive? No wonder I feel like shit!”

“The spider that bit you was the only successful subject, I took it from the lab because, well, I don’t know what The Kkangpae are planning, but it can’t be good,”

“You said I’d _probably_ die from the bite… so what’ll happen if I survive,” Mark couldn’t help but wonder.

Haechan rose an eyebrow; it was almost as if he hadn’t considered the possibility.

“Well, the spider’s radioactive venom would completely mutate your DNA and basically… it would give you superhuman powers,”

Mark’s jaw was practically on the floor.

“That sounds dope as fuck!”

“That’s only _if_ you survive. And you’re not looking too good. Although, if you _do_ live through this, I suppose you could be pretty useful,”

“Useful? How?”

“With the powers you’d gain from the venom, you’d make the perfect weapon to tear down whatever it is The Kkangpae are planning,”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re giving me a choice in that,”

Haechan went silent for a long moment, just staring at the wall ahead of him.

“I guess you’re right. It’s not fair of me to use you as a tool in my personal vendetta,”

“Personal huh? So The Kkangpae fucked you over too?” Mark asked.

“I suppose you could say that,” Haechan mumbled.

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it,” Mark shuddered as a particularly cold chill ran down his spine.

“What did they do to you? Other than terrorizing this neighborhood I mean,”

Mark grit his teeth. Despite thinking about it every single day, it wasn’t really a topic he opened up about very often. Still, Haechan had been pretty up front with him about everything so far, so he figured he could at least do the same.

“They uh, they killed my brother,”

Haechan’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“Mark, I’m so sorry,”

“For the past three years I’ve just tried to help people you know? That’s what Jake would’ve done,” tears were welling up in Mark’s eyes, like always, but he fought them back. He fondly touched the necklace he was wearing before he continued, “if I live through this, maybe I think I will help you Haechan,”

Haechan chuckled.

“You’re remarkably calm for someone who might die,”

Sure, Mark may have seemed calm on the outside, but that was just from years of hiding his true feelings. Ever since the day Jake was killed, he had to put on a veneer of strength and composure to help his parents cope with the death of their first-born son. He usually tried to mask his feelings with humor, just to put other people at ease when he couldn’t be. So, despite how stone solid he appeared on the outside, he couldn’t help but feel shattered on the inside.

He couldn’t really die like this, could he? Everything he’d tried so hard for would just abruptly end. His future with Neo Sound, his friendship with Yangyang, and of course, his role in maintaining his parents’ sanity. They’d never be able to cope with losing their other son. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew that he needed to fight to live, to keep going no matter how impossible it seemed or how weak and beaten down he was feeling. To give into the venom would be a waste of a vibrant life.

“Y-yeah, I think the venom might be fucking with my emotions or something,” Mark finally responded, laughing weakly. He was going to say something else on the subject, but the room around him rapidly started to spin, completely throwing off his train of thought, “Hey Haechan?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m losing consciousness…”

“Shit,”

…

Mark sat up with a gasp, frantically looking around the room. After a few blinks he realized he was in his bedroom. He was soaked in sweat, but thankfully his fever had broken. He got out of bed, standing on shaky legs and making his way into the living room. As soon as he walked in, he smelled soup boiling on the stove in the kitchen. At first he though his parents were home, but he was shocked to see Haechan pouring some into a bowl.

“Haechan? You’re still here?”

Haechan gasped, clearly startled, and sat the bowl down on the counter.

“You scared me. Anyway, it became pretty clear to me after you passed out that you were actually gonna pull through, so I decided to stay and make you something to eat for when you woke up,” Haechan motioned for Mark to sit down at the small table in the kitchen, “so, how do you feel?”

“A fuckton better than I did earlier,”

“That’s good,” Haechan paused for a moment, his tan cheeks reddening as he took in the sight of Mark, looking him up and down. Mark could’ve sworn he even bit his lower lip for a split second before he started talking again, “You… look different,”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Haechan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened the front camera and handed it to Mark, who gasped at his own appearance. His face definitely looked more mature; his jawline had sharpened, and his features had become more pronounced. In short, he looked like a model. In fact, his body had also become quite a bit more muscular and given the way his pajama pants rose above his ankles when he sat down, it seemed that he might’ve grown a few inches taller too.

“Was this supposed to happen?”

“There are bound to be some,” Haechan stopped to clear his throat, “unforeseen effect,” He took another moment to regain his composure, earning a smug smirk from Mark; he was glad his newfound hotness was having an effect. Finally, Haechan spoke up again, “Listen, would you mind coming with me to my lab? I’d really like to run some tests and figure out exactly what you can do,”

“Sure thing. Consider me your friendly neighborhood test subject,” Mark replied with a smile.

“Jeez you’ve gotta stop saying shit like that,” Haechan said with an eyeroll.

As they left the apartment, Mark could feel a change in the air. 

Everything was going to be different from then on…


End file.
